La secretaria de Kakashi Hatake
by KAAS' Riko
Summary: Las ganas eran muy grandes cómo para poder aguantarse y hacerlo en un lugar apropiado, por lo que Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake, deciden empezar todo desde un ascensor. Bajo una pasión que hacía perder la cordura y sobre el mesón. Sus deseos se verían reflejados en sus movimientos y caricias.


_Estaba indecisa de que pareja hacer este shot, pero luego por fin elegí, jaja._

_KakaSaku de vuelta :) La otra vez ice un shot de esta pareja, y púes en verdad me fue super bien n_n _

_Mensaje de la autora: En este fic la mascara de Kakashi no estará. Lamento decirle esto, pero es necesario sus labios xd._

_Este fic va dedicado especialmente para** Irasue Hatake **muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, hermosa. Me haces feliz._

* * *

**LA SECRETARIA DE KAKASHI **

**.**  
Ya se estaba haciendo de noches y todos los trabajadores de la empresa Hatake se habían retirado, cumpliendo sus debidos horarios.

Menos dos personas.

Sakura Haruno y nadie mas ni nadie menos que, el presidente de esta empresa, Kakashi Hatake.

La primera, su fiel secretaria de hace mas de 4 años, que siempre lo complacía con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al peliblanco.

Y cuando te digo cualquier cosa, es cualquier cosa.

Los dos estaban en el ascensor. Ella por alguna razón se sentía extraña. Sus piernas tiritaban y su corazón, en cualquier momento saldría de su lugar. Kakashi conservaba su postura, aun que no por eso se sentía de distinta manera. Hace buen tiempo los dos no habían tenido un buen polvo.

Las gotas de lluvia, caían estrepitosamente por las ventanas. Hacía un frío que te congelaba, por lo que a los dos le parecía completamente extraño que estuvieran transpirando.

Ella suspiro desesperadamente y el trago saliva.

Solo faltaban subir 6 pisos para llegar a la oficina de Kakashi, para hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo no habían hecho. Pero ellos no podían esperar.

De un momento a otro, Kakashi se encontraba besando bestialmente a Sakura, agarrando su cintura cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin embargo ella parecía disfrutarlo, respondiendo a cada una de las tocaciones que él de le daba.

En el pomo de los ascensores -esos que usan la gente para poder afirmarse- Kakashi apoyo a Sakura, y le abrió sus piernas, para que pudiera acomodarse. Ella gimió al sentir su gran miembro justo en su femininidad, y sus panties estaban mojadas. Poco a poco, la mano de Kakashi bajo hasta _ahí_ y ella rasguño su espalda.

\- ¿Qué te podría hacer, Sakura? - preguntó él, sonriendo de lado.

Sonó un tipo de pito, que aviso que ya habían llego al piso 11. Los dos se miraron fijamente, y sonrieron en silencio. Sakura se bajo del pomo, y los dos salieron tranquilos hacía afuera.

\- Mierda, mi falda se rasgo... - murmuró la pelirosa, mirando su falda color negro, con una pequeña rotura.

\- Lamento eso, pero tendrás que prepararte. - dijo Kakashi, acercándose a ella, con la misma sonrisa arrogante que hace poco.

\- ¿Por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Seré capaz de rasgarte absolutamente todo.

Y tras decir eso, ella se abalanzó contra él, rodeando su cadera con sus piernas y él abrazándola por la cintura y de paso tocando su culo. Se besaban hambrientamente, y las bestias que estaban apunto de convertirse, se apoyaron en la pared, dejándose llevar.

Kakashi, se separó un poco de Sakura, tomo su blusa blanca, y las rasgo. Haciendo que todos los botones que tenía ella, salieran prácticamente volando hacía todas partes, dejando a la vista sus sostenes de encaje color negro.

\- Que lindos pechos. - susurró él, tomando uno y masajeandolo.

Ella gimió, haciendo la cabeza hacía atrás y mordiendo sus labios desesperamente. Las ganas de que Kakashi estuviera dentro de ella, eran inmensas.

Ahora, Sakura imito a su jefe. Rasgo la camisa blanca que él llevaba y se la saco, mostrando sus abdominales perfectamente trabajados. Su cuerpo de atleta, para ella era el mejor.

\- Eres tan sucia... - murmuró él, mientras ella tocaba su pecho.

\- Cállate.

Nuevamente, Kakashi la tomo entre sus brazos, y entre algunos tropezones y risas, se dirigieron hasta la oficina.

Él abrió la puerta con su pierna, y camino rápidamente hasta el mesón, botando todo lo que tenía, lápices, hojas de trabajos, computadoras, vasos, etc. No le importo, solo dejo a Sakura ahí, gimiendo y respirando agitadamente.

Desabrocho la pretina de su pantalón y se los saco. Ahora mismo estaba solamente con unos boxers blanco, que fácilmente ella podía ver su gran miembro, erecto.  
Se encogió un poco, y busco la pretina de la falda de Sakura, y se las bajo rápidamente, junto con sus panties.

\- ¡Oí, sacaste mis panties también! - exclamó ella, algo avergonzada de que su feminidad estuviera a plena vista de él.

\- Eso lo hace más rápido...

Sakura junto sus piernas para tener un poco de intimidad, pero Kakashi no le permitió ese deseo. Abruptamente, abrió las piernas de ella y se acomodo entre estas, mientras a horcajadas se puso encima de ella, besando su cuello.

Su mano derecha masajeaba su pecho, la otra estaba perdida en la nuca de Sakura. Las manos delicadas de ella, rasguñaban deliciosamente la espalda de Kakashi, dejándose llevar completamente por el placer de las caricias que él le daban.

Un sentimiento de pasión y deseo nacían entre los dos, que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

* * *

_Eso es todo sobre la primera parte del shot._  
_Espero muchos reviews y favoritos! Seguramente me inspiro y hago una segunda parte que ardera._  
_Depende de los reviews Me hacen completamente feliz! díganme cómo les pareció._  
_Os quiero mucho ñ_ñ_


End file.
